


The Peculiar Titan

by SoftBara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Armin Arlert, Erens pointy elf ears, F/M, Feels, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBara/pseuds/SoftBara
Summary: You have been a titan for as long as you could remember, carrying out your days avoiding other titans and humanity.But what happens when you run into a particular human one day?A Titan!Reader x Levi fanfiction.





	1. The broken equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2013-2014 on another site so I decided to upload it here too ^^

You watched as another titan devoured one of those humans, hearing his agonised screams as he was swallowed whole, you didn't know why, but you never felt the desire to eat or kill humans and sometimes you would kill a few of your own kind yourself to ease boredom.

Even though you were 15 meters tall and easily detectable you didn't want much attention as you knew that some of those humans were quite lethal, some could even turn into titans themselves, you made sure to stay clear of them.

Turning around to walk in the opposite direction, you were just about to walk away when suddenly a black dot zoomed past your view and on to one of the buildings, looking down you noticed who it was.

He had blonde hair styled into a bob and stared directly at you with a hint of fear in his eyes whilst clutching his shoulder which was bleeding.

You were surprised that a human in such a state had survived so long.

One of the other titans had taken notice of the human and walked slowly towards him, you took a chance to swiftly scoop the blonde haired boy up in your hands whilst he was busy staring at the other tall being approaching him.

Lifting him up to your face you watched him with curious (EYE COLOUR) eyes, as he was sat on your palm he was shaking quite violently and had a scared expression on his face, but you wanted to change that.

You opened your mouth and gently said a word.

''Friend''


	2. A bed of flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess who the blonde is? ;)

The reaction of the human made you smile slightly, instead of screaming or running away, he just stared at you for a few minutes in shock and awe, you had assumed that he had not heard one of your kind speak before, and he fainted in your hand.

Making up your mind of what to do, you faced the hole in wall Maria and walked towards it exiting through said wall, you knew of a place in the forest were titans rarely visited, so thinking it was a safe place to keep the tiny human, you headed towards your chosen destination.

You don't remember how you found the place you were headed towards, just waking up and hearing the chirp of birds, and the sun seeping through the trees and the leaves gently swaying in the wind, it was very peaceful.

It didn't take long to get to your selected place and you felt calm in the familiar surroundings.

Covered by a circle of tall trees almost forming a barrier was a medium sized pond with a waterfall flowing into it, there was a variety of fish which you would sometimes watch for hours. Some rocks were scattered randomly and butterflies could be seen flying freely.

Placing the blonde boy down on one of the rocks, you sat down near him, wondering what to do next.

When you had made a decision you let out a grunt.

You started picking flowers.

You had to be careful not to crush or damage the delicate plants, so you had full concentration on removing them from the ground, and when you did pick one you would place it around the human, and soon he was laying in a bed of flowers quite literally.

Satisfied with your work, you got up and headed towards the pond and dipped your hand in quickly at an attempt to catch some fish, they had been breeding as you noticed there were more since your last visit.

Managing to scoop up 4 fish in your huge hand, you watching them swim around your palm, but you drained the water causing the fish to flap about due to the absence of water and soon died minutes later.

You knew humans had to eat due to witnessing quite a few humans devouring various edible items, but you didn't know how to cook or prepare food in general, but you settled with placing the fish next to the human for when he woke up.


	3. Fish for dinner

Armin woke with a start, the last thing he could remember was that female titan speaking to him and him fainting in reaction to this. The blue eyed boy noticed that he was surrounded by flowers, confused he stood up gently wiping the plants off of him, careful not to destroy or damage them as someone must have taken a long time surrounding him with the colorful flowers.  
Armin was just about to glide off with his 3D gear when a large shadow cast over him.

You loomed over the small man, letting out a soft groan as you smiled at him however the human just squeaked and his eyes had become wide again.

Not wanting him to scream you quickly kneeled down and swiftly put your huge thumb against his lips to stop any noises coming out, in response he flinched, too scared to even move.

You brought down your other hand which was clenched in a fist, and near his feet you opened your fist, revealing a pile of wood you had collected whilst Armin was unconscious. 

Armin noticed this and stared at the wood, confusion appearing on his face slightly.

You noticed his confusion and then you realized he might have not seen the fish, so you gently removed your thumb from his mouth and pick up a fish, dangling it in the humans face.

Realization replaced confusion, and the boy looked up to you, shaking slightly, and he quietly said:

''Y-you found...f-food for me?''

You nodded in response, making a soft noise in agreement.

Armin was utterly astonished at the fact that you hadn't killed him yet and the fact you have brought him food and wood shocked him even more, but these thoughts immediately escaped his mind when his stomach growled.

Blushing, Armin rubbed his stomach and you grinned at him, showing your sharp teeth.

''U-um...sorry'' The blonde said awkwardly looking at the ground, unsure what to do.

You shook your big head internally laughing at the humans behavior, and spoke again.

''Eat''


	4. They like to purr

Chewing on the fish, Armin sat on one of the rocks next to the fire, staring into it's flames and you sat beside him watching him eat, (EYE COLOUR) eyes on the boy.

You then stretched your legs out and laid yourself lay down, surrounding the weary human who was still unsure of the situation.

However, it wasn't long before he had finished his last fish and awkwardly looked up to you.

''Um, I n-need to sleep'' Armin whispered throwing the fish bones into the fire. You gently crooned before slowly extending your hand, picking the blonde haired boy and proceeded to place him in the crook of your neck.

You moved some strands of your (HAIR COLOUR) hair to cover him in a silky like blanket though he probably wouldn't need it as your body emits heat itself, but never the less you didn't want the boy to die from hypothermia.

Armin wiggled about trying to get comfortable before letting out a small sigh, laid in your locks of hair between your neck.

He was just closing his eyes slowly when you did something that made him jump and eyes snap open.

You were purring, like a cat.

Whenever you were content or really happy you would start purring and you didn't know whether other titans could do this, but you weren't that bothered.

Eyes closing yet again, Armin relaxed into your hair, knowing you weren't going to eat him and soon began snoring quietly.

You soon joined him, still purring as entered your slumber.


	5. Arrival of rescue

Birds were chirping sweetly as the sun rose over the forest, the lake shining a pale blue as the sunlight beamed on it. You opened your eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the morning light. The first thing you saw was the humans sleeping face, his mouth open in a little 'o' shape. 

You found this quite adorable, and you lifted your huge hand to move some of his hair out of his face. In reaction to this, Armin stirred, then he too woke up, eyes slowly opening.

There was a few minutes of the two of you just staring at each other, still waking up, then Armin stood up rubbing his eyes and he said:

''I need to get back to the wall...''

Nodding in agreement, you stood up, careful to not get Armin tangled in your hair before stretching lazily.

As you loomed over the boy, His eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. He was probably thinking of a way back that wouldn't cause too much conflict with the other titans.

Armin was just about to explain his plan to you when a familiar voice shouted his name.

''ARMIN! LOOK OUT!''

You froze and looked towards the source of the yell.

It was a boy with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes that shone with determination, and three other humans followed suit.

Armin quickly looked at you, then back at the humans, that were advancing with their 3D movement gear.

You couldn't run away, as the entrance to the valley was directly behind where the humans were coming from, and you didn't want to fight them because you weren't some mindless killer. 

So you grabbed the back of your neck in defence, as you knew that was your only weakness (from witnessing humans kill other titans) and ran backwards, back slamming against one of the huge trees surrounding the valley. 

The green eyed boy had reached Armin and hugged him tightly, with the three other humans stood next to them.

'They must know each other' you thought to yourself.

Quick words were spoken such as ''You're okay'' and ''We sent out 4 squads to look for you'', then all the humans turned to look at you.

The smallest human, a man with a scary expression on his face and black hair took out his swords, and slowly walked towards where you were stood.

Eyes widening in panic, you stood rooted to the tree, frozen full of fear as he got closer to you.

He was just about to aim for your legs to shoot his grapple hook into when the blonde practically screamed:

''NO! DON'T KILL HER!''

Pausing, the black haired human turned his head, and replied with:

''Are you fucking stupid brat? That's a titan'' 

Armin quickly jumped into explaining that you had saved him from being eaten, brought him to safety and gave him food. He even showed them fish bones for proof.

However, they still all remained unsure, who couldn't blame them. You were a 15 meter monster after all.

''We should kill it'' The green eyed boy said. ''Even though it saved you, it's still a titan''

''But I told you! She wont eat us!'' Armin practically yelled, a hint of desperation in his voice.

''What if there's a human inside of it?'' spoke a tall man with blonde hair and thick eyebrows.

''Fuck it, I'm gonna kill it''

Those last words had made you tense up even more, and your mouth run dry.

You didn't want to die, you hadn't done anything wrong and yet this was happening.

So you let your eyes well up and tears started streaming down your face.

You began crying.


	6. They can cry

''It's.....crying'' 

The emerald eyed boy said, eyes wide in shock and surprise, not expecting your sudden action. All the other humans just stared at you with the same expressions apart from the shortest human, who had the same look on his face as before. You were still sobbing, your hands covering your wet face as tears still continued to fall.

Hesitantly, the shortest man put his swords away before proceeding to say:

''That thing's crying like a shitty brat, I doubt it will kill us in its current state''

A nod of agreement came from the tall blonde man, and he asked:

''What should we do then, Levi?''

By now you had calm down, but your hands were still hiding your face from the humans. Armin glanced at you, his facial expression full of guilt and sadness, but quickly put a mask up so he didn't get shouted at by the black haired man.

''We'll take it back to the wall and cut its neck to see if a humans in it'' Levi said, firing his grappling hooks into a tree near you and glided fastly, landing with a 'thud' on the tree where you were stood in front of.

Hooks still stuck in the tree, the man landed on your shoulder, and you lowered your hands a little to face him.  
speaking.

''Listen here you little shit, as soon as you start anything, I'll slice you. Got it?''

You nodded, your hair shaking with the movements of your head. Levi jumped down back onto the floor, walking back to the other humans.

''Come on then, we haven't got all fucking day''

Wiping the tears that were still in your eyes, you ran forwards following the humans with red puffy eyes.

They almost looked like birds flying through the trees.


	7. Returning to the wall

Thud. Thud. THUD. The heavy impact of your huge feet echoed on the ground as you walked forwards, still following the humans who has found their horses on the outskirts of the forest. You had been following them for half an hour through the said forest, nervous and wary that one of them might suddenly turn and kill you.

Armin was on his brown horse riding next to you with, occasionally glancing in your direction, noting your discomfort but not saying anything as he didn't know how to make you feel less nervous. 

There was no words spoken, just an empty silence in the air as you and the humans traveled with a quick pace, occasional whispers exchanged between the raven haired female, and the green eyed boy.

''Where will we take her?'' 

Armin said, breaking the silence.

''To the Recon Corps base as it's in the woods and is secluded from others apart from us'' 

The man with the thick eyebrows explained.

Still stomping along with Armin you let your thoughts fill with unanswered questions. Where was this base? Were they going to kill you? and How will they sneak a titan through the walls?.

Your thoughts came to a halt when you saw the outline of wall Maria in the distance surprisingly free of titans, they must have been killed off. Then you noticed what looked like smoke just visible above the wall.

''The smoke is a fire they must have lit earlier'' 

Armin whispered, loud enough for you to hear. Glancing down at the boy you watched his confused expression.

''Why would they light a fire when the could just signal with the flare guns?'' you nodded in agreement, groaning slightly.

''We set up a camp as we weren't sure how long it would take to find you'' 

The emerald eyed boy said, but Armin was still unsure.

''But what about the titans?'' 

''There's a building with a cellar we slept in'' 

That would explain why none of them weren't missing any limbs.

It took 20 minutes to reach the wall, and you crouched a bit fitting through the hole you went through previously when you had saved Armin (As it was the only hole there). Turning your head you noticed a section of a house had been barricaded well, and the roof had a hole in it, where the smoke was coming from. 

'So that's where they were staying' You thought to yourself.

Armin caught up to the others on his horse, and the the man with the blonde hair proceeded to shout instructions to the other humans, then about 10 other humans rushed out of the house, circling the humans.

There was just few minutes of talking and making sure Armin was still intact and they all soon hushed and turned each of their heads, staring directly at you.

Wanting to break the awkward silence you raised your hand (This cause several of them to draw their swords) and waved at them with a gentle smile on your face.


	8. Don't interrupt their sleep

A few hours had passed since your grand introduction and you were sat just outside the humans camp. Some their reaction had made you laugh. One of the humans fainted right after you waved, dropping to the floor like a sack of flour, whilst the rest of them either looked at you in awe or confusion. Another with ash-brown hair and a long face attempted to run at you will drawn swords before being tackled by Armin, who quickly explained that you were on their side. However he still wasn't convinced as he said;

"What if that thing tries to kill us whilst were sleeping"

You were staring at the night sky, admiring the stars and the full moon. Even though this world was cruel and undoubtedly terrifying, there was little things such as this that made it beautiful. You let out a content puff of steam through your nose and laid back against the building behind you, arms crossed over the back of your head. Letting your legs stretch you could hear joints cracking as you did this, they were slightly worn from walking but they weren't aching. 

Now that were were more relaxed you began purring again, and the noise gently flowed in the air like a peaceful melody. Slowly your eyes began to shut, but a nearby cough interrupted your attempt to sleep. Your eyes shot open looking for the source of the cough and you spotted Armin stood with the green eyed boy, and the female with the red scarf. 

''Um, we are supposed to set off now as most people will be asleep, so theres less chance of you being spotted'' 

The blond boy said smiling slightly at you. Your response to this was a loud groan and you gave Armin your best puppy-dog eyes, and he blushed before speaking again.

''I'm sorry, but these are not my orders they're Lance Corporal Levi's''

Nodding, you stood up with an annoyed expression on your face, you really didn't like that short human.

It didn't take long for all the humans to assemble, each of them on a horse and a mildly fearful expression on their faces as they stared at you. But you couldn't blame them as you were glaring holes into the back of Levi's head, who was stood with the tall blond man. Said blond man was giving orders of what was going to happen, and about halfway you noticed something.

It was a titan, about 10 meters tall. 

Just as one of the humans noticed it and began shouting to his comrades, You quickly ran towards it with such speed you were just a blur, Jumping over the group of humans who were still getting ready to attack. It took you less than a second to reach the titan, and you swung your left fist punching the monster directly in its face and you heard it's nose cracking from the impact. The titan flew backwards smashing into the house it was stood in front of, literally destroying it. Then it hit another house and stopped halfway into the third house.

You looked at your fist, which was untouched and didn't look as if you had smashed a titan into several houses and you looked at the humans, who were staring at you with wide eyes. There was another reason why you didn't fight, not just because you disliked violence, but because you had an immense amount of strength and speed which you knew how to use it when the time came.

''Right then.....lets continue to the Recon Corps base shall we?'' 

The tall blond haired man said, raising his eyebrows at you, and you just glared back at him still annoyed that your sleeping time was interrupted.


	9. Finding the castle

'Right, listen hear you damn brat''

You looked down to the small human and pointed to yourself as if to say ''Me?'' and gave him your best glare as you were still annoyed that your attempt at sleeping was interrupted. 

''Yes you who the fuck did you think I was talking to?'' Levi stated, not fazed by your scary expression. You quietly growled at him, but he continued speaking. 

''There a city through that gate, and you best make sure you don't cause a panic, or I'll slice your ass, so I want you to be as quiet as you can damned be'' 

He finished, crossing his arms. You just nodded and mimicked him, crossing your arms as well.

''Carry on mocking me and you'll regret it'' 

Levi turned around, trotting back to his comrades and you stuck your tongue out at his back, which caused Armin to give you a shocked look, but you didn't care.

''Alright then are you ready?''

The blue eyed leader spoke, his commanding, yet calming tone reaching the humans and in response there was words of agreement forming in a ''Yes Sir'' and the group of humans galloped forwards towards the gate to wall Rose, with you in tow behind them. You ran into two titans which were easily disposed of and quickly arrived to the gate in a few minutes, the humans slowing their horses down to a stop in front of the huge gate.

Orders were shouted to more humans on the other side of said gate and you hid, your body pressed against one of the houses. Slowly the gate opened revealing the city, which was quiet and still. Cautiously you waited for the humans to finish speaking to the ones protecting the gate, watching the interaction between them. It wasn't too long and they were told to go home and leave their posts for the night, and when they left you came out of hiding.

''Excuse me, if I could have your attention'' 

You faced the source of the voice and you were staring at the blond man again, but you let out a surprised noise at how close he was to you, merely a few steps away.

''Sorry to surprise you, but I am Erwin Smith. If you can, it would be greatly appreciated if you made as little noise as possible when walking through the city towards the base in the east'' He explained, not breaking eye contact with you.

So the base is in the east? Now you knew which direction to go in.

You nodded to let Erwin know you understood him, then he trotted off through the gates with the humans behind him and you too followed, crouching down to squeeze through the gate with little difficulty. The city was still and dark, the only light being from the odd house or two and there was no one outside. Only the sound was the horses hooves against the road and the occasional whisper of one or two of the humans. You immediately spotted where the city began to subside to hills of grass and countryside with lots of trees due to your height, and that's when you knew the base was in that direction. 

So you took a deep breath. And ran.

Side stepping the humans, who were unprepared and shocked by your action, you ran past them with ease you letting out a puff of steam quietly and you carried on sprinting avoiding houses, buildings and any other obstacles in your way.

And you didn't make a single sound whilst doing so.

Not surprisingly the humans didn't try to get you as you were too fast, plus they couldn't risk waking to whole city. So you kept on going until you finally left the city, reaching the forest. Sounds of various animal could be heard as you walked, some of them unfamiliar. If it weren't for your large size, you would be concerned for yourself however you doubt any of the wildlife wanted to take a bite at a 15 feet monster, although the thought of a tiny animal trying to nibble at your toes made you inwardly giggle.

 

There wasn't a lot of exciting things that happened during your journey, you spotted some foxes, stopped a nest of baby birds from being attacked by some type of wild cat and had a stand off with a badger. Other than that it was pretty boring and luckily you spotted a castle covered in ivy and moss about two hours into your walking and it looked like it had been abandoned for a long time. You guessed they left it as it was so far away from the city and the traders were attacked by vicious badgers. You hoped none of the stripy creatures had made a home in the castle as the humans wouldn't be pleased, but you were too tired to check and you laid down next to the old building, finally able to look at the stars again. 

However, this time you wouldn't be interrupted.


	10. Titans get lonely too

Birds were chirping as you woke from your slumber and the sun was shining down on your body, warming you up. You could hear several of you bones creak and crack from being in-active and you yawned. Surprisingly you hadn't been woken by any of the humans, just how long were they going to take to get here? Maybe they were attacked by that vicious badger? either way you could wait a few hours, and if they didn't come you could walk back.

Staring at the castle ruins you wondered what to do, you knew they probably were irritated with you as you literally sprinted off into the forest, so doing something helpful for them would possibly make up for it.

Then an idea popped in our head and you started ripping the moss and vines carefully from the castle in an attempt to make it look less like an abandoned ruin, and so far it was working.

It did not take long before most of the plant life was removed and placed on a neat pile and just as you pulled the last bit vine you heard the familiar galloping of horses hooves and loud speech. You glanced behind you and the humans had finally made it unscathed (the badger must have been asleep). As soon as Armin spotted you his worried expression changed and you swore he smiled at you, but The small man behind him was quite the opposite. He looked like he was about to destroy someone's souls, and your snorted in amusement. 

''There you are you little-''

He said before pausing to look at the castle then at you.

''I am supposed to be impressed, that's a shit attempt at cleaning'' 

You growled but didn't do anything else as Erwin intervened, stepping in the middle of the both of you. 

''Now now Levi, it is not the time to scold her, after all she did come to the arranged place and wait'' 

You nodded in agreement and Levi 'tched' before trotting towards the castle, with the rest of the humans following him.

A camp was set up and the moss and vines were used as fuel for a fire outside of the castle. Due to too much plant life inside said castle they had to wait until tomorrow to clean it out as the solider who went back for supplies hadn't arrived yet. Reluctantly you were asked by the green eyed boy to pull out a few trees for them to sit on and you did, ripping them out from the roots and breaking them down to sit-able logs within a minute. 

There was small chatter between the humans as they spoke to each other and ate, some laughing and some in deep conversation. You pelt a pang of envy and loneliness as you sat at the side, a few meters away observing them but you didn't do anything, after all you were a monster in their eyes.

Sighing, you laid back against the castle, staring into the sky again, you were just about to go to sleep when someone said;

''Uh, excuse me?'' 

You faced the source of the voice, which was the pale brown haired boy who attempted to kill you before standing awkwardly with Armin who was gesturing to the boy as if to say ''well, say something then''. A few seconds passed of silence but he finally spoke again 

''...Sorry for attacking you earlier'' 

He said looking at the floor then at you and he was just about to go back to the fire when you reached out, making him freeze, and you patted him on the head and smiled. Armin watched your action and nodded at the boy Reassuring him. You looked at the blonde with a questioning look on your face as you wanted to know this boys name and a second later he realised what your expression meant and said his name was;

''Jean''

After you had finished patting Jean which made him blush brightly as he was not expecting your gentleness, they both were just about to turn around to go back to the logs near the fire before you made a noise of protest. 

''Please'' 

Both of them stared at you and you spoke again

''Stay''

They looked at each other and back at you.

"You want us to stay with you?'' Armin inquired, and you nodded.

Jean had a puzzled look and asked,

''Why?''

''Lonely'' 

This time you said it quietly, so quiet it was almost a whisper. There was one thing you didn't like about being a titan, and that was the fact you were almost always on your own as you hadn't met a titan like yourself and the only comfort was either watching animals together or humans and when you saw them with their families or their friends laughing and talking to each other, your heart clenched.

Armin was immediately the first to agree, climbing on your lap and sitting on you without saying a word, but it took a few minutes and words of persuasion and Jean joined him, sitting next to Armin. Happy that they stayed you purred loudly which made Jean jump and Armin chuckle. 

''A titan that purrs? now I've seen everything'' Jean said, sitting back down on you. 

And whilst all this was happening, the green eyed boy watched his best friend with eyes full of curiosity and a certain raven haired corporal was eating a bread roll, eyes riddled with irritation as he watched you interact with the two humans.


	11. Pointy elf ears

A few weeks had passed, which then developed into a month. The humans had made their home in the castle and often went out beyond the walls to gain information on the titans, sometimes coming back with less soldiers than there was before they set off. 

It didn't take long to develop your friendship with Armin and now he would always sleep with you, snuggling into the crook of your neck. Jean also began to take a liking to you, asking questions that ended in one word answers, or making blunt comments about your hair as it was quite long. You guessed he liked girls with long hair.

Then there was this energetic human named 'Hanji' who had brought the supplies, that literally started screaming and running around in circles when she saw you, before flying towards where you were sat with a crazed expression on her face.

You were on the verge of getting up and running away as her behaviour was quite scary and quite frankly when she flew towards your face, you had thought she was going to slice it off, but she didn't Instead she complimented how pretty you were and how she was going to plat your hair. And now you have at least two plats, which are redone daily. However, there was one person you weren't particularly keen on.

Levi.

It was unknown why, but whenever you attempted to communicate or look at him, he always had an angry look on his face before stomping off to do something, and this annoyed you. Most of the humans had a mutual trust towards you, even the green eyed boy and they all knew that you weren't a threat, yet this small human was treating you unfairly. It really annoyed you.

At one point he threatened to slice your finger when you went to pat his head, and you quickly withdrew you hand. But apart from Levi, everyone else wasn't hostile towards you. Which made you happy as you didn't want to be seen as some mindless monster.

(Present day)

''All right then Eren~'' 

You watched as Hanji interacted with the green eyed boy, now identified as 'Eren', with a curious expression. Hanji had asked you to wait for her as she wanted to do one of her so called 'experiments' which had somehow involved you. Surprisingly she did most of the experimenting on this boy, and rarely did anything to you. But you weren't complaining. 

A few more words were exchanged, then Eren stared at you before biting his thumb. Puffs of steam suddenly exploded where the boy was stood and the first thing you heard was an almighty roar. 

Frozen to the spot, your eyes widened as a tall figure emerged. His lipless mouth opened, steam escaping from it as he groaned, toned muscles, and eyes that could stare into your soul. To say you were scared was an understatement. Yes, you did know about these types of humans, but you had never encountered one, and you didn't particularly want to. A sudden urge to run and hide washed over you, and you were about to do so, but Hanji ran up to you, sensing your distress. 

''Hey!`it's okay! He's not going to hurt you! I just want to observe the both of you interact!'' She shouted, waving her arms frantically at you. You stared down still fearful, but you trusted Hanji's words and looked back at Eren. Slowly you took a step forwards, then another, to the point where you stood directly in front of Eren. He was stiff and you could tell he wasn't entirely comfortable, but he didn't proceed to do anything other than stand there. 

You had the courage to look him in the eye, they were much gentler than when he first emerged, but still had that soul tearing look in them. However, what really caught your eyes was his ears. They were very pointy and never before had you seen a pointy ear titan, and your curiosity took over.

Unconsciously your right arm reached upwards, your fingers grabbing one of his ears, touching them softly. Then your other hand grabbed the other ear and you were stood there playing with his ears, bending them a bit, stroking them and pointing them upwards. Eren was unsure how to react and ended up blushing, and you crooned excitedly as you continued to play with his ears.

Levi and a few others had gathered around, watching you two quietly with some whispers being exchanged and Erwin had am amused look on his face.

''It appears she likes Eren's ears''


	12. Bullying is a bad idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, I still appreciate them even though I wrote and finished this fan fiction like two years ago xD

''Do you think that they'll get rid of that titan?''

''I hope so, we don't want that monster to carry on staying at the base now, do we?''

You couldn't help it, as soon as these two humans started talking about you, your instincts and curiosity took over and you ended up eavesdropping on them.

''I don't see the point of it even being here, it's not very useful and all it does it pick flowers everyday'' 

The other laughed and said in a mocking tone;

''Oooh look at me! I'm an ugly little titan that likes picking daises!''

That last comment made you inwardly flinch and frown. You had done no wrong to them, so why were they being so mean?

''What are you two brats bickering about? if you have the time to waste on shitty chatter then you both can clean'' 

Levi walked up to them, interrupting their conversation and in response the two shut up and quickly shuffled back to the castle. Levi 'tched' and looked directly at you, even though you were well hidden.

''I can see you, brat'' he said with his usual grumpy expression unfazed as he then strode over to you.

''What's with the shitty expression? you look like you're gonna cry'' 

And you did. 

Tears spilled from your eyes and you whimpered softly as he got closer.

''Stop fucking crying brat, it's not as if they stabbed you or anything like that'' but you did the complete opposite and cried even more, making Levi 'tch' again. However when Levi spoke again, it was in a much softer voice you didn't know a man like him had.

''You're too much of a cry baby to be a monster....''

This made you blink through the tears and you made a quiet noise in your throat. He was being nice to you, in his own grumpy way, and you immediately felt much better. It took a few minutes but you had managed to stop crying, with Levi stood watching you quietly and you wiped your last tears away, crooning in a soft manner.

''You finished brat?'' 

He asked, voice still gentle and you nod in reply giving him a small smile. 

Levi was just about to say that you needed get up and go with him when you grabbed him with one hand, bringing him to your face, before licking one of his cheeks affectionately. He froze when you did this and gave you a glare, but your smile got bigger and you kissed the top of his head before putting him down. You could tell he wasn't sure how to react to what you had done to him as a faint, a very very faint blush was on his cheeks but he looked as if he wanted to punch somebody to death. 

It was very amusing.

The small human cleared his throat, and said;

''Come on then brat'' 

Before walking back to the castle, with you quickly standing up and soon joining him.


	13. A grim reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point out that this was written before the reveal of Levi's history in the manga, so I added my own interpretation to it when delving into his past. It could still technically work if you tweak it a little??

**A young boy with raven hair was walking along the smooth cobblestone path, a small smile on his face when he spotted a girl with (EYE COLOUR) eyes. She was waving at him, and when he got close enough she ran to him. ''Hey guess what! I found something really interesting!'' she practically bounced around him in excitement and the boy said ''what?'' before being dragged off by the girl, eventually leading to a small forest just outside of the village they lived in. They stopped at some bushes and she quietly moved it to the side, revealing a resting doe with her fawn. ''look~'' she smiled and the boy stared in awe for a minute ''....they're really pretty'' she said softly and his response was ''yeah...but I think you're more pretty'' she giggled and kissed his cheek....but then the happy scene died out and was replaced by another....**

**The same boy was sat on the same cobblestone path, with havoc and wreckage surrounding him as he held the same girl in his arms, whose body was lifeless as blood seeped from the wound in her chest. The boy cried and cried, calling her name, telling her she needed to wake up, or at least respond...but she didn't.**

Levi woke up suddenly, panting heavily with his eyes wide which were slightly watery as he had been crying in his sleep. He hadn't had this dream for a few years...but for some reason it had come back to haunt him. 

''Shit...'' He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before clenching his fists. He didn't want to dream about (NAME) because she was one of few people that he let into his heart, one of the few people that had known him before he became a criminal, before he became a member of the scouting legion, before he became the man he is today. And she died in his arms unable to do a thing, because he was only a child and this killed him inside.

However, for some reason this new titan reminded him of (NAME)...maybe it was the fact they had the same eye, the same face and the same smile.....but the titan wasn't (NAME), it couldn't be....could it?

Letting out a soft groan Levi got out of the bed, putting on his boots and a shirt as he was only in his pants, and he slowly made his way outside intent on seeing the titan. 

The first thing he saw was the titans hair, cascaded on the floor like a soft (HAIR COLOUR) ocean, and her face was covered as well but judging by the titans gentle breathing and the fact she wasn't moving meant she was probably asleep or pretending. To check this Levi carefully moved some of her hair out of her face, showing her closed eyes and mouth slightly agape which showed that she was indeed asleep. But for some reason Levi couldn't help but think she looked rather adorable, like a sleeping puppy, but then he remembered puppies aren't 15 meters tall. 

Levi let go of her hair and was just about to go back to bed when the titan slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times before she let out a yawn. ''Go back to sleep brat'' was the first thing Levi said, feeling the tiniest bit guilty that he woke her up, but the titan just crooned and grabbed Levi who let out a surprised grunt. ''put me down!'' he barked quietly and she just laid him in the crook of her neck and smiled. 

''Sleep'' 

Even though her voice was very soft, Levi immediately shut up whatever he was going to say next and curled up next to the titan, feeling warmer already as she transferred some of the heat to him. Her purring started, the sound gently vibrating from her neck, and the Raven haired began to relax, eventually falling back asleep.

~~THE NEXT MORNING~~~

There was a mild panic in the castle as Erwin went to wake up Levi, only to find he wasn't in his room and he woke everyone up to search the castle. ''Search everywhere! We need to find the corporal!'' and after 30 minutes Levi still could not be found. Erwin sighed loudly and was on his way to his office to send a letter out when Armin came running upto him ''S-sir!'' he squeaked, saluting the commander. ''Yes, is there something you need?'' ''I've found Corporal Levi, he's asleep sir!'' ''Asleep....where?'' ''U-um...outside sir....h-he's with the titan'' Erwin paused for a moment, raising his eyebrows.

''Good, now please go tell everyone to go outside to the titan''

''Yes sir!''

Armin quickly scurried off to find his comrades and Erwin had a slight smirk on his face, then he himself headed outside. A few minutes passed and everyone was outside surrounding the titan, chattering and whispering among themselves as they waited. Erwin walked over to the titan, and he spotted the corporals head near the titans neck. The rest of him was buried under the hair of the titan like it was a blanket. 

Erwin internally smiled, but cleared his throat. ''Corporal, wake up'' And this was said in a slightly commanding tone, but Levi did indeed wake up...slowly that is. The short man groaned and turned his head so everyone could see his face. A few giggles were heard and someone snickered loudly, and this caused Levi to shoot his eyes open and stare at the crowd that were watching him ''What the hell?'' ''Good morning corporal, I must say you looked like you were having a nice sleep'' Erwin nearly cracked a smile, but he managed to keep a serious expression

''Why the fuck is everyone here?'' 

''Because we spent nearly 40 minutes trying to find you and we were all deeply concerned about you and your whereabouts ''

''Goddamn it Erwin''


	14. The promise that was made

You were scared, no as a matter of fact you were petrified. It had been at four months since your human friends had left to finally solve the mystery about the titans’ existence and help mankind recover and finally be free from its ‘cage’. But not a word came back to you letting you know if they were stable, safe and unharmed. Not even one of those little birds was sent to you the humans would use to communicate with each other. However you had tried to remain positive throughout the days and did various tasks to keep yourself entertained and occupied even though there was a gut wrenching feeling of despair slowly starting to swell in your stomach. 

Though one thing that did make you smile was the memory of the day that they left. 

Armin nearly started crying because he wanted to stay and make sure no other humans would head to the castle and possibly find you, and mistake you for one of the dangerous titans, but you comforted him and reassured him you would be fine. Then some of the humans such as the one called Jean, the one called Eren and their leader, Erwin. But there was one more goodbye from a person you didn’t expect it from; Levi. Of course he had waited till the rest of the humans were ahead and preparing to leave on their horses.

“Oi, brat. I need to tell you something…” he had his usual look of grumpiness, and you nodded, leaning down to his level.

“….You remind me of someone…..” his stare was quite intense, and you could feel your face heat up as you tilted your head in confusion. Levi then started to speak again, but his cheeks started to gain a pink hue and he ended up clearing his throat instead. 

“Never mind……I'll tell you when I get back” 

You frowned. Why couldn’t he tell you now? Was the person you were apparently similar to bad? Either way your thoughts were interrupted by Levi’s comment

“Stop frowning brat. I don’t like it, and if it’s bothering you that damn much then I will _promise_ to tell you as soon as I get back. Happy?” You swore that his cheeks got even pinker, and you smiled happily as you nodded. 

Now you knew the small human was capable of many things and probably had a lot more knowledge than yourself, also you knew that he was dangerous and a necessity to the humans and their cause. But you didn’t want him to go. Because there was a possibility he may never come back and fulfil his promise.

It hurt you emotionally and mentally. What if that person he knew that you remind him of was someone he loved? Cherished? And what if that was why he couldn’t say it?. All of these thoughts were processing through your mind so much to the point where you feel asleep and dreamt about Levi. Though it was a strange one that made you wake up feeling violated with a red face 

**The day finally came.**

After so long the humans had finally came back. And they were quite cheerful, some were even singing random songs as well as they rode their horses back to the castle. You smiled and leant down beside them, hoping to spot Levi. But the only humans you recognized that well was Eren, and Eren was not singing. If anything he looked like he wanted to punch something in the face and cry at the same time. 

Your smile faded slightly and you tried to get the humans attention by reaching down to poke him gently. He did notice though, and looked up to you.

“…Levi?” 

You asked in the softest voice, as you did not want to agitate or provoke the troubled young human, but the pained expression that he showed when you said his name showed you failed. “hes….he….he’s in there” Eren pointed to one of the caravans behind him and you nodded, the gut wrenching feeling getting worse and worse before exploding inside you when you saw the human. He was laid down, bundled up in a blanket, his pale face being the only body part visible as they rest was covered with blanket. Your eyes watered and you hoped he was just sleeping, not dead or in a coma.

“He….he…protected me….oh …there was so much blood….” 

You could hear Eren screaming this in the background before he let out loud sobs, and this ended up triggering you to jump up and run away from the humans, away from the castle and into the forest. Tears began to stream down your face, but you focused on getting as far away as possible. An hour passed before you stopped running, and you were very deep into the forest. But your whereabouts were the least of your concerns right now. You were too busy crying your eyes out and picturing Levi’s lifeless face


	15. Please wait for me, Levi

So many days had passed since you ran away from the humans. You were sure Armin would have been upset after finding out you ran off, that is if he was still alive as well. But you were ready to go back now, ready to face the fact that Levi might be dead, that he could never fulfil his promise of telling you why you resembled someone he knew. The birds were chirping cheerfully as you walked along the forest, head hanging low as the memory of Levi’s face still played in your mind over and over. Somehow your sadness had turned into guilt, because you felt as if you should have gone with them. You could have saved Levi, done something to prevent him from getting hurt. But you didn’t, and it was slowly taking you into a deep depression.

"I’m sorry" you say in a soft voice, more tears falling down your face as you step over a river, careful not to stand on any wildlife or big sharp rocks 

“My fault”

The castle easily came into view, and you smile a little, the good thing about being 15 feet tall is that you don’t get as lost easily. Your footsteps got quieter and you got closer to the castle. However your quiet entrance was suddenly disturbed when something flew and smacked you in the face, literally. A loud groan escaped from you, and you stumble backwards onto the floor, landing on your backside. The blur actually turned out to be the human with glasses, Hanji. She was crying and she hugged your face, screaming words you didn’t quite understand, but you managed to get the words “how could you leave me?!?!” through her screams. 

Then the rest of the humans came, crowding around you with rather happy expressions, but what made you smile was Armin. He ran up to you and hugged your leg as it was the only thing he could reach, but then you picked him up and nuzzled him after Hanji reluctantly let you go. But even though you were very glad that Armin had survived, deep down you were still sad.

“Ah, you have returned. Good” Erwin had gotten to the front of the crowd, a gentle smile on his face as he looked up at you.

“After you have greeted everyone, I will need to see you personally”. You tilted your head and nodded. What did he want? Was it something about yourself? Levi? Either way you were going to find out soon.

20 minutes had passed and you finally had gotten free of being fussed by some of the humans. You had gone into the forest a little as you figured he would want to meet somewhere more private and less noisy, but you were still near the castle.

“Now then, where were we?” You spotted Erwin sat down near him, looking at him with a soft expression as he began to explain why he wanted to talk with you. 

“Well, to put it simply… we would like to see if you are a titan shifter, or not. But there is a risk, You could die. Now I know and understand if you would not want to do it however I think it would be best for you.... and for Levi". Your eyes widen and they water as you whimper, Erwin noticing your negative reaction to hearing Levi's name. 

"Please do not be upset, Levi is fine. Yes he did not look fine when we first arrived...but he is fine now. Though it would probably be best if you saw him tomorrow as he is resting."

Hearing this from Erwin made all your negative feelings disappear, and you started crying with happiness

"Oh, I have an idea. if you would want to, you can see Levi in your human form, if you have one" Erwin smiled, and you nodded eagerly. If you did have a human form, you could hug him....

"So, do you want to begin now? I will have to strike your nape, much like Levi has done to Eren to get him out of his titan form" Erwin draws his sword and you feel fear starting to pool inside you, but you just nodded again and leant down to the human. 

"I am sorry if it is painful in any way, I will try not to hurt you". The memory of Levi making his promise to you replayed in your mind as Erwin stood on your back, positioning his sword over a certain part of your nape. Even though you felt very scared, you smiled and waited for him to strike, and he did. 

The whole camp must have heard your loud scream.


	16. A promise that was kept

“Do you think she’ll wake up soon?”

You could hear a voice.

“I don’t know, I mean she has probably been a titan for a long time…” oh, well two voices, one which sounded very familiar. 

“Oh look! She’s stirring” 

Your body felt…. A bit heavy as you attempted to move, still debating whether to open your eyes or not. But the voice that you knew piqued your curiosity, and you ended up opening your eyes. The first thing you saw was Armin and then Eren, both looking at you with shocked, but happy expressions. However you noticed they were your size, and you clicked. 

“I’m a human… ?” you thought as you looked down to see your human body, covered by blankets. 

“Are you alright??” Armin asked, voice filled with slight excitement. 

“Y-yes” you manage to say, your voice a slightly higher pitch than it was whilst you were a titan which made them both blush and Eren say;

“Good! We were worried that you weren’t going to wake up….it’s been a week….” A week? You were passed out for a week? Many thoughts passed through your mind, but the most frequent thoughts were of Levi. You needed to see him. You needed to see him now. 

“Woah! Calm down! Hey..” Eren said as you frantically scrambled out of the bed, but as you attempted to stand, you lost your balance, falling forwards. Luckily both of both boys caught you and you clung to them tightly. 

“Please calm down…” Armin said in a soothing tone.

“If there’s somewhere you need to be then tell us, well help take you there”. You nodded and said;

“Levi…”.

“You want to see Corporal?” Eren asked and you nodded again. Then began the journey of the boys leading you down several corridors till you reached a particular room. You did feel strange though, as you had never been in building before, but you did feel safe. The room the two guided you to was quite large, and in the middle was a huge table with quite a few humans sat at it. You saw Jean sat next to the dark haired girl Eren was often seen with, and some other humans you knew the faces of, but not their names. But then the person at the end caught your attention. It was Levi. He was sat next to Erwin, drinking something out of a cup. You immediately squealed softly and dove out of Armin’s and Eren’s arms, clumsily running towards the short man.

Poor Levi was just enjoying his cup of tea when he was suddenly tackled from his seat, his cup flying across the room and out of his hands as he fell onto the floor. You squealed again, tangled in his limbs as you hugged him tightly, burying your face in his chest. The whole room went silent, Eren and Armin staring at you with wide eyes. Then Levi groaned, sat up slowly and started to speak in an angry voice

“What the hell is-“ As soon as he saw you and paused, and stared at you in shock. You looked exactly like her, well except for the fact you were not a child anymore, and your hair was longer. He let out a silent gasp before saying;

“…..(NAME)…?”.

You looked up and stared at Levi before smiling brightly at him. It was then at that moment Levi realised that you were in fact his childhood sweetheart (NAME). And he hugged you back, squeezing you which made you blush and squeeze back. Everyone watching either gasped loudly, giggled, whispered or just stared at you both, finding the fact that the tiny man wasn’t trying to kill you shocking.

“You’re alive…” He murmured, squeezing you again. But then you wriggled around and pulled away before saying;

“Promise…..remember promise?”

Levi nodded and picked you up bridal style before glaring at everyone.

“What the hell are you all looking at.” This caused everyone to quickly look away, going back to doing whatever they were doing before you had tackled Levi.

You smiled and let Levi carry you to another more private room, which you assumed it was his. Then he put you on his bed gently, sitting next to you.

“Well...the thing is…” Levi began.

“You are (NAME)... she was someone I… cared for deeply” his face seemed to get pinker.

“Even though...we were brats….I fell in love with her…and I still am...”

He took your hand and squeezed it, making you blush this time. Now, you weren’t completely knowledgeable about love. You knew it was a feeling humans felt, and it was some kind of deep connection between two people, but you didn’t know how to fall in love, or if you yourself could even love either. 

“But I’m not a damned idiot. You don’t remember who you were. You’ve been a titan for god knows how long. But…..I can wait” his face was now a lovely shade of pink.

“I can wait until you fall in love…with me”

Your face wasn’t any better, in fact it was a shade of red which darkened as he spoke. This was a lot to take in, the fact that this human knew a part of you that you didn’t even know existed, and the fact that this human was and still is in love with you. However you smiled happily as you manage to say in a soft voice;

“I want…to..fall…in l-love…with…Levi”


	17. Restored equilibrium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm not dead take this chapter,~

Peace came at a steady pace. You, along with the humans went back to their main base in the walls. Titans were slowly being eradicated from the earth and people could finally leave the walls to explore places what only the books some of them had read described. Armin, along with Eren and the black haired girl were the first to leave, Armin crying as he said goodbye to you. They weren’t leaving forever as they were still members of the Recon Corps, but they would be gone for a while. The memory of Armin telling you why they were leaving played through your mind as you watched the trio leave on their horses. 

“We're going to find the ocean!” Armin smiled at you, holding your hands as he smiled excitedly. You couldn’t help tilt your head in confusion, not really knowing what this ‘ocean’ was. 

“Oh! I forgot, you probably didn’t know what the ocean is…. Well it’s just this huge mass of water that goes on for miles….. It looks pretty” You nod and think “I wouldn’t mind visiting it….” And Armin smiles wider.

“If we find one, I’ll come back and I’ll take you with us next time” 

“Really?” you perked up, and Armin nodded. 

“Thank you” 

When they had fully gone out of your line of vision, you turned around to head into the building, thoughts on what to do to entertain yourself for the day. Usually on most days you would spend time learning to read and write with Armin. It was fascinating to listen to him read stories from the books he owned or from the ones that were scattered in the huge building. But then there would be other days that would end up you spending time with Levi. Most of the time it would be him doing paper work, and you being there to keep him company, and/or for entertainment. Though if someone questioned why you were there, he would glare at them and say “She’s here for lectures, brat” and blush faintly.

“Oi, brat. Come here” You had just walked past Levi office and he spotted you easily as he left the door open wide, and you responded with a soft “yes?”. He ‘tched’ and said;

“I said come here brat, and shut the damned door too” which made you squeak and speed walk into the room and do as he said, shutting the door behind you “S-sorry….”. But then what Levi said next made you blush.

“Whatever, now sit on my lap” Pointing to his lap, he emphasized his point, and you just stood there blushing and looking shocked. 

“U-uh…what?” Your reaction made him groan and he stood up, walked up to you and grabbed your arms. Then he guided you back to his seat and he sat down before placing you on his lap.

"There, wasn’t so damned hard now was it?”. You blushed harder and nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable. 

“Lay back brat, you don’t need to be so stiff” his tone was a little commanding, and you do as your told, his toned chest pressed against your back. His hands then snaked around your waist, and Levi buried his face in your neck which made you jolt and squeak. 

“Would you stop squirming, I’m not going to molest you idiot….I just…need to relax."

You felt him sigh against your neck, and you eventually relaxed in his arms “Relax?” there was a hint of curiosity in your voice.

“Yes brat, relax…. I’m not used to this…..damned peace, it makes me paranoid something bad will happen, or I’ll lose you again” he squeezes you gently and you blush more. 

“O-oh…okay…. Ah! I have an idea” You squirm around to try and get out of Levi’s grip, which makes him groan a little in protest, and let you go. Then you turn around and sit on his lap with your front facing him before speaking.

“Here” 

Levi widened his eyes in shock a little when you wrapped your arms around him, hugging him gently. He wasn’t shocked because you were hugging him, he was shocked because his face was literally pressed against your chest. You however were oblivious to this and cradled him in your arms, humming softly. 

“Is this okay?” 

You looked at him, smiling brightly which earned a “hn” and a nod from the short man. Even though he would never admit it, Levi had wanted to hug and hold you ever since you had returned to your human form, he wanted to keep you safe and protect you. Now he could achieve this, he didn’t have to worry about the titan threat or much else. Even though he was dedicated to the Recon Corps, he will be even more dedicated to you. Your life is what mattered to him, and he hoped one day, just one day, you would feel the same for him.


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading up to this point lol  
> I didn't forget about updating this but life is v consuming and I didn't really have time to upload till now ;;;

“I love you” 

It was at that moment when Levi Ackerman, killer of titans and humanities strongest, dropped the cup of tea he was holding and choked on the hot liquid. You had just said those three words, and you couldn’t have picked a better time to say it. A year had gone by since peace settled with freedom being finally achievable, and you had moved with Levi to a small cottage near the vast blue waves of the ocean. Because the titan threat was dealt with all of the soldiers had the option to leave the military or stay, it was their own choice. But of course Levi left as he and you both wanted to finally have some peace and quiet. The cottage you both lived in took some time to build, but it was worth the wait. 

“What?!” Levi spluttered and coughed before calming down, a pink hue settling on his cheeks. “I said: I love you” you smiled and then walked over to him before wrapping your arms in an embrace around the smaller man. Levi blushed hard and hugged you back, nodding slowly. “It’s about time, took you long enough” his voice was soft, and you giggled in response to his comment.

“I know, but it was worth the wait, right?” your voice was slightly hesitant, but Levi replied with a quiet “yeah” and he picked you up bridal style before carrying you to the bedroom. 

“You’re definitely worth the damn wait” 

“So, any dresses caught your eye?” Your first human friend, Armin said to you with a smile on his face as he watched you scan through the array of attire. “Not yet…” You were in a specialist tailor’s shop, browsing through wedding dresses, for your own wedding actually. Levi had proposed to you, and after an explanation of what marriage was you had gotten a little emotional and accepted his proposal. The wedding was going to be in a few months and there was a slight problem. You had no idea what your particular style was. After all you had lived most of your life as a titan, and titans didn’t require clothing. “Hmmm, what about this?” he pointed to a rather extravagant dress which made you grimace.

“…No thank you”

Armin then pointed to another dress.

“This one?”

“I’d rather not”

“oh okay, what about this one”

“Eww…no…..that would make me look like a stuffed chicken”

“Ah, I see your point. I think you should go for something like this one, as it would accentuate your figure without being too immodest” The dress he had pointed to last made you stop and stare. It was perfect. It was the colour and style that made you click. You wanted that dress. Armin noticed this and picked said dress up, handing it to you ''here you go, I think you would look pretty in this one" His comments made you blush and you take the dress "thank you"

Armin was right. When you came out of the make-shift changing room, and looked in the mirror, you did look pretty, beautiful in fact. Armin blushed and smiled brightly when he saw you, and you smiled back at him. Then the blond boy laughed as you said; 

"Ah....I want to get married right now" 

"You'll have to wait a while before you can get married (NAME), though I think it will be worth the wait, don't you think?"

Armin's words sounded familiar, and you nodded in agreement

"Yeah, it will" 

The End~


End file.
